Big Green to the Core
by hopefulheart108
Summary: First Squad, Second Squad, the Air Force, and Hope were on their way back to Big Green from getting an 'important' supply. It was quiet between the group until Hope ask them a question. Base off of Apples to the Core.


With a big smile on her face, Hope rode on a very large wagon with First Squad, the four members of Second Squad, Air Force many crates of carrots, and supplies, and the while Golden Eye Husky pull the wagon by the ropes. There were colorful balloons that decorated the wagon, trying to make it more lively, which didn't work that much.

Okay, okay, I'll tell the beginning to you. It started like this...

It was a normal day at Big Green when there was a discovery of a great decrease of carrots and Jumpy doesn't like that at all. So Commander Apetrully send First Squad to get their large order of carrots with Second Squad to help. As for the Air Force and Hope... I have no idea why they're coming. Maybe to keep the peace between the two squads. At least three members of Air Force and Hope are kind of helping with that, while with Chou... not so much, especially with Mr. NoHands.

Now let's get back to the reason why I made this story.

As the Big Green group stay silent, waiting to be back at Big Green where the group of teams doesn't have to talk each other much. They barely look at each other. The only sounds they could hear was Husky's almost quiet groaning for pulling this wagon. Hope awkwardly look at them as her smile slowly disappears. The almost silence was killing her. She was the only one who can make them get along for a while.

_Well, there must be a reason why Apetrully made me come with them._ _I don't think these balloons aren't helping._ Hope thought.

"Really? Nothing?" Hope said out loud.

"If you got nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all." Alpha Girl said.

"I actually agree with you on something." Mr. NoHands said.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much!? I thought we're living in a military, which we are." Hope said.

"Just because we're living in a military that doesn't mean that we have to like each other." Chou said.

"Then... then..." There were a few tears in her eyes.

"Then what?" Lin Chung ask, wondering what kind of come back she would say.

"If you say that you don't have to like each other, then why do you like me so much? I'm kind of a part of Big Green." Hope ask, letting one of her tears fall down.

The Big Green group was much more silent than before. Truth to be told, they don't know why. Hope was like a little sister to them with a very small hint of big sister or even mother to it sometimes depending what situation they're in. They don't know why they like Hope like that. She was just so nice to them.

"We have no idea." Kowloon said.

"Really?" Hope said, tilting her head a bit. "There's no reason why you guys like me?"

"Well... You are like a little sister I never had." Sonia said.

"Me too." Alpha Girl said.

"You're kind of cool." Mighty Ray said.

"Very... nice..." Jumpy said.

"There's nothing much to hate about you, except you like pink too much." Chou said. "Isn't having pink fur enough?"

"Hey!" Hope shouted with a little pout.

"You're pretty cute in a childish way." Hurricane said.

"You're not very annoying." Kowloon said.

"Sometimes, I think you are the only who can make us feel like we're like a big family even though we fight sometimes." Rosefinch said, patting the monkey's back.

"Maybe the only thing in common we have with each other is we like you." Mr. NoHands said.

"Big Green always feel like a big family to me since we met." Hope said. "Can you at least get along with each other even when I'm not around?"

First Squad, Second Squad, and the Air Force look at each other and said, sounding unsure about that, "Maybe."

"It's a start." Hope said with a smirk. "Want to listen to music to pass the time?"

"Sure." Lin Chung said.

"Great!"

Hope turn out a radio out of no where and turn it on, letting it play the music of its choice. The wagon bounce to the music as Husky seem to have a bounce to his step, enjoying the music's beat.

"Come on, everyone! You know this one!" Hope shouted happily, as the others cheered.

Lin Chung: **We've traveled the road of generations**

**Joined by common bonds.**

The wagon's wheel bump into a small rock and a few carrot seeds fell off the wagon. In almost an instant, they fully grown into carrots. Hope took one of them out of the ground and gave it to Jumpy, who ate it.

Sonia: **We'll sing a song across the nation,**

**From the Hidden Kingdom and beyond**

First Squad started to dance to the music with Hope bouncing around them as the others watch with amusement.

First Squad: **We're Big Green forever**

**Big Green together**

**We're like family,**

**But so much more**

It suddenly started to rain. First Squad took out umbrellas and shielded everyone from the rain, making everyone smile.

FS: **No matter what comes**

**We will face the weather**

**We're Big Green to the core**

"Come on, Second Squad! Join in!" Hope shouted happily as she dance around them.

Alpha Girl: **There's no place I rather be**

**Than traveling with my teammates**

Alpha Girl suddenly jump off the wagon and grab onto Husky's back, who didn't mind, he even laugh a little.

Kowloon: **Friends all come around to join and see**

**As we sing across the land**

Second Squad, except for Husky, were playing instruments until Alpha Girl jump back into the wagon to join them.

Second Squad: **We're Big Green forever**

**Big Green forever**

**We're like family,**

**But we're so much more**

Second Squad dance to the music as Hope hop around them.

SS: **No matter what comes**

**We will face the weather**

It suddenly gotten windy as the others try to hold on to the wagon. It was so windy that Hope almost fallen off the wagon until Archer was able to grab her by the tail and pull her back in.

SS: **We're Big Green to the core**

"Now Air Force!" Hope shouted.

Chou: **We're peas in a pod**

**We're thick as thieves**

We see the members of Big Green dressed as pirates as Lin Chung held a flag with a turtle shell on it.

C: **Any cliché you can throw at me**

Hope pop up, dressed in a black and white striped shirt, a red hat, and glasses. Everyone look at her and smile.

Rosefinch: **We're here for each other**

**Through thick and thin**

Rosefinch and Hope were looking their reflections from a nearby stream until their reflections disappears from the little waterfall they pass by.

R: **You're always welcome**

**With your Big Green kin**

Hope notice everyone was looking at her when Rosefinch sang that, now know what she means by that, and smiled widely with sparkling eyes.

Hope: **You're more fun than the color pink**

Hope throw pink paint at the screen. When it disappears, we see Hope flying over the group with balloons tied to her waist.

H: **Or balloons flying over your favorite drink**

Hope quickly place a pitcher of lemonade between her friends for them, making them smile.

H: **The love I feel here is swim, not sink**

With the balloons still tied to her waist, she float in the air as if she was swimming in the air until she fell into the pile of supplies they brought.

H: **As we party all across this land**

Hope happily throw colorful party streamers in the air as she come out of the pile.

All: **We're Big Green forever**

**Big Green together**

**We're like family,**

**But so much more**

First Squad, Second Squad, the Air Force, and Hope dance to the music together.

All: **No matter what comes**

**We will face the weather**

**We're Big Green to the core**

Suddenly the wagon fell apart. Hope pop out of the pile and ask, "Is everyone okay?"

She heard a couple of weak "yes..."

"Good." Hope said. "I guess dancing around in a wagon wasn't a good idea. Now we know."

Hope giggled as everyone look at her with a small smile. Hope turn around and said, "Look, we're here! I guess that music did pass the time. Now we need to carry the crates into the base."

As they start to pick the crates of carrots, Lin Chung felt a pair of furry hands on the bottom of the crate he pick up and notice Hope trying to carry the same crate as him.

"What are you doing?" Lin Chung ask.

"Helping. We're like family, right?" Hope said with a smile.

Lin Chung sighed and said, "Okay, you can help."

Hope smile a bit wider.

_She's a bit strange, but her heart is in the right place. _Lin Chung thought with a small smile as Hope help him carry the carrot crate into Big Green.


End file.
